memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Bett Rickards
Emily Bett Rickards (born July 24, 1991) is a female Human who is a Canadian actress. She portrays Felicity Smoak/Overwatch in a recurring role in the first season and in a lead role in the following six seasons of Arrow, and also in a guest starring role in the first, second and third seasons of The Flash. She returned in a special guest starring role in the first, second, and third seasons of DC's Legends of Tomorrow and the third season of Supergirl. She portrays Felicity Smoak in a recurring role in the ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth seasons of Star Trek: Intrepid, and also in a guest starring role in Star Trek: The New Generation in the seventh season. Credits ''Arrow'' Actress Season 1 *"Lone Gunmen" Felicity Smoak *"An Innocent Man" Felicity Smoak *"Legacies" Felicity Smoak *"Vendetta" Felicity Smoak *"Year's End" Felicity Smoak (uncredited) *"Trust but Verify" Felicity Smoak *"Vertigo" Felicity Smoak *"The Odyssey" Felicity Smoak *"Dodger" Felicity Smoak *"Dead to Rights" Felicity Smoak *"The Huntress Returns" Felicity Smoak *"Salvation" Felicity Smoak *"Unfinished Business" Felicity Smoak *"Home Invasion" Felicity Smoak *"The Undertaking" Felicity Smoak *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" Felicity Smoak *"Sacrifice" Felicity Smoak Season 2 *"City of Heroes" Felicity Smoak *"Identity" Felicity Smoak *"Broken Dolls" Felicity Smoak *"Crucible" Felicity Smoak *"League of Assassins" Felicity Smoak *"Keep Your Enemies Closer" Felicity Smoak *"State v. Queen" Felicity Smoak *'The Scientist" Felicity Smoak *"Three Ghosts" Felicity Smoak *"Blast Radius" Felicity Smoak *"Blind Spot" Felicity Smoak *"Tremors" Felicity Smoak *"Heir to the Demon" Felicity Smoak *"Time of Death" Felicity Smoak *"The Promise" Felicity Smoak *"Suicide Squad" Felicity Smoak *"Birds of Prey" Felicity Smoak *"Deathstroke" Felicity Smoak *'The Man Under the Hood" Felicity Smoak *"Seeing Red" Felicity Smoak *"City of Blood" Felicity Smoak *"Streets of Fire" Felicity Smoak *"Unthinkable" Felicity Smoak Season 3 *"The Calm" Felicity Smoak *"Sara" Felicity Smoak *"Corto Maltese" Felicity Smoak *"The Magician" Felicity Smoak *"The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak" Felicity Smoak *"Guilty" Felicity Smoak *"Draw Back Your Bow" Felicity Smoak *"The Brave and the Bold" Felicity Smoak *"The Climb" Felicity Smoak *"Left Behind" Felicity Smoak *"Midnight City" Felicity Smoak *"Uprising" Felicity Smoak *"Canaries" Felicity Smoak *"The Return" Felicity Smoak *"Nanda Parbat" Felicity Smoak *"The Offer" Felicity Smoak *"Suicidal Tendencies" Felicity Smoak *"Public Enemy" Felicity Smoak *"Broken Arrow" Felicity Smoak *"The Fallen" Felicity Smoak *"Al Sah-him" Felicity Smoak *"This Is Your Sword" Felicity Smoak *"My Name Is Oliver Queen" Felicity Smoak Season 4 *"Green Arrow" Felicity Smoak *"The Candidate" Felicity Smoak *"Restoration" Felicity Smoak *"Beyond Redemption" Felicity Smoak *"Haunted" Felicity Smoak *"Lost Souls" Felicity Smoak *"Brotherhood" Felicity Smoak *"Legends of Yesterday" Felicity Smoak *"Dark Waters" Felicity Smoak *"Blood Debts" Felicity Smoak *"A.W.O.L." Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Unchained" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Sins of the Father" Felicity Smoak *"Code of Silence" Felicity Smoak *"Taken" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Broken Hearts" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Beacon of Hope" Felicity Smoak *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" Felicity Smoak *"Canary Cry" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Genesis" Felicity Smoak *"Monument Point" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Lost in the Flood" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Schism" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Season 5 *"Legacy" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"The Recruits" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"A Matter of Trust" Felicity Smoak *"Penance" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Human Target" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"So It Begins" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Vigilante" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Invasion!" Felicity Smoak *"What We Leave Behind" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Who Are You?" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Second Chances" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Bratva" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Spectre of the Gun" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"The Sin-Eater" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Fighting Fire With Fire" Felicity Smoak *"Checkmate" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Kapiushon" Felicity Smoak *"Disbanded" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Dangerous Liaisons" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Underneath" Felicity Smoak *"Honor Thy Fathers" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Missing" Felicity Smoak *"Lian Yu" Felicity Smoak Season 6 *"Fallout" Felicity Smoak *"Tribute" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Next of Kin" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Reversal" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Deathstroke Returns" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Promises Kept" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Thanksgiving" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" Felicity Smoak *"Irreconcilable Differences" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Divided" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"We Fall" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"All for Nothing" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Collision Course" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Doppelganger" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"The Thanatos Guild" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Brothers in Arms" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Fundamentals" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"The Dragon" Felicity Smoak *"Shifting Allegiances" Felicity Smoak *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" Felicity Smoak *"The Ties That Bind" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Life Sentence" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Season 7 *"Inmate 4587" Felicity Smoak *"The Longbow Hunters" Felicity Smoak *"Crossing Lines" Felicity Smoak *"Level Two" Felicity Smoak *"The Demon" Felicity Smoak *"Due Process" Felicity Smoak *"The Slabside Redemption" Felicity Smoak *"Unmasked" Felicity Smoak *"Elseworlds, Part 2" Felicity Smoak *"My Name is Emiko Queen" Felicity Smoak *"Past Sins" Felicity Smoak *"Emerald Archer" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Star City Slayer" Felicity Smoak *"Brothers & Sisters" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Training Day" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Star City 2040" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Inheritance" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Lost Canary" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Spartan" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Confessions" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Living Proof" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"You Have Saved This City" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch ''Blood Rush'' Actress *"Mr. Queen Is Unavailable" Felicity Smoak *"Roy to the Rescue" Felicity Smoak *'Down the Rabbit Hole" Felicity Smoak *"The Sample" Felicity Smoak *"Closing In" Felicity Smoak *"Heroic Deeds" Felicity Smoak ''The Flash'' Actress Season 1 *"Going Rogue" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"Flash vs. Arrow" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"All Star Team Up" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) Season 2 *"Legends of Today" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) Season 3 *"Paradox" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"Invasion!" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (special guest star) Season 4 *"Girls Night Out" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" Felicity Smoak and Felicity Smoak's Earth-X doppelgänger (special guest star) ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Actress Season 1 *"River of Time" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) Season 2 *"Invasion!" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"Doomworld" Felicity Smoak (special appearance by) Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) ''Vixen'' Voice actress Season 1 *" Episode 1" Felicity Smoak (special guest star; credit only) *"Episode 2" Felicity Smoak (special guest star; credit only) *"Episode 3" Felicity Smoak (special guest star; credit only) *"Episode 4" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) *"Episode 5" Felicity Smoak (special guest star; credit only) *"Episode 6" Felicity Smoak (special guest star; credit only) Season 2 *"Episode 5" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) ''Superhero Fight Club'' shorts Actress *"Superhero Fight Club 2.0" Felicity Smoak ''Supergirl'' Actress Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Felicity Smoak (special guest star) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Actress Season 9 *"John and Team Arrow" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Public Enemies" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Requiem" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Secret Revealed" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Black Siren's Attack" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Reversal" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Black Siren's Greatest Trick" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Typhuss Reveals His Identity" Felicity Smoak *"Identity Crisis" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *"Reba Finds Out" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Season 12 *"Laurel's Revenge" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Star Trek: The New Generation Actress Season 7 *"Secret Comes Out" Felicity Smoak/Overwatch [[Birds of Prey (series)|''Birds of Prey]] Actress Season 9 *"Talia Returns" Felicity Smoak Trivia *Initially, Felicity Smoak was only set to appear in the episode Lone Gunmen; however, after Rickards' on-screen chemistry with Stephen Amell became apparent, the character was given roles in subsequent episodes, before finally being promoted to a full-time regular in the second season. *She shares a birthday (July 24th) with Summer Glau (Isabel Rochev) and Tala Ashe (Zari Tomaz). Category:Actresses Category:Humans